Howling Slumber Party Revamped Edition
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: (Requested by 5UP3RNOV4) Winnie wants to have the best slumber party every. However, some certain problems prevents Winnie's slumber party from being even slightly good. Fourth collaboration between me and Studio Zolo. Rated K plus for scary and violent moments. On hiatus until further notice.


Winnie was very excited. Today was the day she was having a sleepover with her best friend and zing Dennis. She was busy getting things in her room, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door opened and it was her little brother Willie, her little sister Willa, and in Willa's arms she was holding their little sister Sunny. In Willie's arms, he was carrying two sleeping bags, a blue one, and a pink one.

"Hey sis! We're joining in your sleepover!" Willie said in an excited tone.

Immediately, Winnie got very upset.

"Oh no you're not! This is for me and Dennis!" She said.

"Yes, we are! Mommy said we can!" Willa exclaimed.

"Mama said so!" Sunny said. She was still learning how to talk properly as she was 1 and a half years old. She could almost speak full sentences though. Willie and Willa were twins and both 6 years old, though Willa was older by a few minutes, and Winnie was 9.

"What?! Why?" Winnie asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mommy just said we can." Willie said, avoiding telling her the real reason why they were there.

"Grr, fine!" She said. Then, she gave her siblings a stern look.

"Listen up you guys! I'm in charge here, and you will do what I say! No ifs, ands, or buts. Am I clear?!" She asked.

"Yes sis!" Willie said.

"Yes ma'am!" Willa said.

Sunny wasn't really paying attention. She could care less what Winnie had to say.

"That goes for you too Sunny!" Winnie said.

Sunny looked at her sister and nodded.

"And furthermore, I want you guys to behave! Understand?" She said.

"When have I ever misbehaved sis?" Willie asked.

Winnie gave him an annoyed look.

"Gee, let me think…how about that time at the grocery store when you weren't listening to me or Mom?" She asked.

Willie's face turned red. He was still embarrassed about that.

"I'll behave sis, I promise!" He said.

"I will too sis!" Willa said.

"I behave Weenee!" Sunny said. It was how she said Winnie's name.

"Good." She said.

They got everything ready and Winnie went to the front door to wait for Dennis. A few hours later, Dennis had arrived with Mavis. He was carrying a black sleeping bag in his arms.

"Hi zing zing!" Winnie said giving Dennis a hug. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Hi Winnie!" He said an excited tone.

"Are you ready for a night of fun?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said.

The two of them ran upstairs to Winnie's room and Mavis gave Wayne a concerned look. She felt uneasy leaving Dennis by himself with Winnie because she knew how attached Winnie was to Dennis.

"I'm still not sure about this." Mavis said.

"You have nothing to worry about Mavis. Wanda is taking care of this, she asked Willie and Willa to keep an eye on Winnie. They'll make sure Winnie gives Dennis his space." Wayne said.

*A few hours before*

"You wanna talk to us Mommy?" Willie asked looking up at Wanda.

"Yeah!" Willa and Sunny both said.

"Well, your big sister is having a slumber party with Dennis." Wanda said.

"We know. She's gonna have fun with her zing!" Willie said.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to join Winnie's slumber party and keep an eye on her." Wanda said.

"But isn't that spying?" Willa asked.

"What? No! I'm just saying make sure Winnie gives Dennis his space. He's never spent the night here before." Wanda said.

"…Okay?" Willie said in a confused tone.

"You'll all get a treat if you do what I say." Wanda said.

"Yay!" The three of them said.

*Present time*

Hearing Wayne say that made Mavis feel a little better.

"Okay Uncle Wayne. I'll be back to pick Dennis up in the morning." Mavis said.

"Sounds good." Wayne said closing the door after Mavis had left.

*Meanwhile*

Winnie led Dennis to her bedroom and were greeted by Willie and Willa.

"Hi Dennis!" Willie said. Dennis gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He said that because Winnie didn't usually let Willie or Willa stay in her room.

"We're joining your sleepover!" Willa said.

Dennis looked at Winnie.

"Are they serious?" He asked. Winnie nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. Mom said they could." She said.

Dennis was a little disappointed. He hoped the slumber party would be just him and Winnie, but you can't always get what you want right?

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Dennis asked.

"We can watch my Detective Jerry DVD's!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willie and Willa both said. Like Winnie, they both loved Detective Jerry and the three of them would always get together to watch new episodes.

"Great! I'll go make us some snacks!" Winnie said running downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with some bowls of popcorn and drinks. Winnie grabbed her DVD's and put one in the player. They all sat down and watched through all of her DVD's within a few hours.

"What do you want to do now?" Winnie asked. Willie and Willa thought for second. Dennis noticed that Winnie had a Nintendo Switch near her TV and one of the games she had was Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled.

"I wanna play Crash Team Racing!" Dennis said. Winnie and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! That'll be fun!" Willie said.

"Yeah!" Willa said.

"Me wanna play!" Sunny said.

Winnie looked over at her.

"Sorry sis, but you're not old enough to play this yet." She said.

Sunny crossed her arms and pouted. She really wanted to play too. Then, Winnie got an idea that would make her feel better. She grabbed one of her controllers that didn't work and gave it to Sunny.

"You can pretend to play with us." She said.

"Yay!" Sunny said happily.

Winnie started up the game and they got to the character select screen. Winnie chose Coco, Willa chose Pura, Willie chose Crash and that made Dennis upset. He wanted to be Crash.

"Hey! I wanna be Crash!" He exclaimed.

"No, I wanna be Crash!" Willie said.

They got into a little argument over this, and Winnie decided to step in.

"Dennis, you can be either Fake Crash or Dr. Cortex. Their stats are the same as Crash's." She said.

Dennis sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said. He chose Fake Crash, and they got to the select track screen. Winnie chose Electron Avenue, a tough track that Willie always had trouble with.

"Can't you pick a different track sis?" He asked, but Winnie shook her head.

"Nope! We're doing this one!" She said.

Willie sighed and they waited for the track to load up. The race began, and Winnie took the lead. No matter what Willie did, he could not catch up to Winnie. He either kept falling off the track or he got hit by the laser beams. Before too long, the race was over and the results were shown. Winnie came in first, Dennis came in second, Willa came in third, and unfortunately Willie came in last place.

"Yeah!" Winnie cheered.

"Good race sis." Willa said.

"Yeah, well done." Dennis said.

"No fair! You chose a track I'm not good at! I demand a rematch!" Willie said.

Sunny stared at her brother in curiosity. She was wondering why he was so mad.

"You just need to get better baby brother!" Winnie said.

"No! The moonlight distracted me, my controller stopped working…" Willie said trying to come up with why he lost.

"Ha! I've heard it all before baby brother." Winnie said

"I want a rematch!" Willie said.

"Fine. I'll let you pick the track this time little bro." Winnie said.

They got back to the track select screen and Willie chose Cortex Castle, another tough track.

"You're not gonna win on this track either baby bro!" Winnie taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Willie said.

The race started, and Willie took the early lead. Before too long, Winnie caught up to him, but he dropped a green beaker behind him and she hit it, causing a spinout. Winnie shrugged this off and kept going. It seemed Willie got the upper hand on her as he knew how to use the shortcut on the track and she didn't. After a bit, the race was over and the results were shown. Willie came in first place, Willa came in second place, Dennis came in third place, and Winnie came in fourth place.

"Yay, I did it!" Willie said.

"Well done little bro!" Willa said.

"Nice one Willie!" Dennis said.

"How could I lose to you? I never lose on that track. You only won because of that stupid shortcut!" Winnie said.

"Sorry sis, looks like I'm better than you thought." Willie said.

"I want a rematch!" Winnie said.

"Okay." Willie said.

Right after he said that, Wayne walked by Winnie's room.

"It's time for bed you guys." He said.

"Okay Daddy." Winnie said. She turned off her Switch and everyone got ready for bed.

"You know, I let you win because you're my baby brother." Winnie said. Willie wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right sis." He said.

Right after he said that, he went over to Winnie's dresser and pulled out something.

"You might need this sis." He said handing her the object. It was her old pacifier.

"What? I thought I threw that thing out!" She said.

"Mommy told me you've been using it to stop nightmares!" Willie said.

"No way am I using that thing tonight. Dennis will think I'm a big baby!" She said.

"Are you sure sis?" Willie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

Willie sighed and Winnie took the binky from him and put it back in her dresser. Willie, Willa, and Dennis all got in their sleeping bags and got comfortable. Winnie laid Sunny down next to her on her bed and she snuggled with her. Winnie smiled at that.

"Good night zing zing." Winnie said.

"Good night Winnie." Dennis replied. Within a few minutes, he, Willie, and Willa were asleep.

Winnie gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Sunny." She said.

"Love you Weenee." Sunny said.

"I love you too Sunny." Winnie said.

Sunny was asleep within a few minutes. Winnie tossed and turned a bit before she fell asleep. She began to have sweet dreams.

She wished.

Winnie was outside the hotel running around and playing by herself, when she heard a deep evil voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human's pet!" The voice said.

Winnie recognized the voice and shivered.

"No, it can't be! Please!" She said. She turned around and saw Bela standing behind her.

"Bela? How are you back to normal?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. I'm gonna make you pay for what you and your family did to me!" He said.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. She tried to run away, but Bela caught her and held her up by the neck. He used his free claw and began ripping her face off. Winnie screamed in pain.

"Stop it please!" She pleaded.

"Not until you're dead you little b-word!" He said as he continued.

"Say goodbye!" Bela said he prepared to deal the killing blow. Winnie woke up from the nightmare, gasping for breath. Her claws were out and she was panting heavily.

"What's wrong sis? Did you have a nightmare?" She heard Willie ask.

She looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes!" She said whimpering. Willie was hugging Willa, as she just woke up from a nightmare at the same time Winnie did. They both looked at each other with scared looks. Willa was whimpering too.

"You okay little sis?" Winnie asked getting up and going over to her.

"No! I had a very scary nightmare!" She said.

"What happened?" Winnie asked.

"This is what happened." She said.

Willa was outside of the hotel running around, when she heard a deep evil voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little humans pet!" The voice said.

Willa looked around for the source of the voice and saw a tall bat-man creature behind her.

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're Bela, Winnie told me all about you!" She said.

"You're gonna die for what you did to me!" Bela screamed.

"I'm not Winnie! She's my big sister!" Willa said.

"You're related to that little b-word? I'm gonna kill you!" He said.

"Get away from me!" Willa screamed. She tried to run away, but Bela caught her. He picked her up and held her by the neck. Bela used his free arm and began ripping her face off.

"Stop it please!" Willa pleaded.

"Not until you're dead!" Bela said as he continued.

"Say good night!" He said as he prepared to deal the killing blow. That's when Willa was finished with her description. Winnie gasped in horror.

"That's terrible sis! I had the same nightmare!" Winnie wrapped her arms around Willa and hugged her tightly. Willa returned the hug. She then realized why she had that nightmare.

"I forgot my binky! That's why I had a nightmare." She said. She left Winnie's room and came back a few minutes later sucking on her binky. It looked like Winnie's.

"See sis? Willa still uses her binky! Just use yours, it'll stop your nightmares!" Willie said.

"No! Dennis will think I'm a big baby!" She said.

"What's going on?" They heard Dennis ask.

"Oh, nothing my zing! Willie had a nightmare and I was helping him." She said, trying to hide that she was the one having nightmares.

"But you were the one…" Willie began to say.

Winnie quickly covered his mouth.

"Play along unless you want your precious stuffed snail ripped to shreds!" She said.

Willie whimpered in fear and Winnie removed her paw from his mouth.

"Y-yeah, I had a nightmare and Winnie was calming me down." He said.

Dennis yawned and said "Well, we better get back to sleep before we get in trouble."

Winnie nodded and Dennis went back to sleep.

"You should use your binky! It won't matter to Dennis if you do." Willie said.

"No, I can beat these nightmares without my binky." Winnie said

Willie sighed at how stubborn his sister was being and laid back down in his sleeping bag. He was asleep before too long. Winnie tossed and turned again before she started having sweet dreams.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Winnie found herself on a ship. It looked just like the cruise ship only it was destroyed in some places. She wondered where her parents were and looked around. Suddenly, a familiar face showed itself. It was Van Helsing, and he had Winnie's parents tied up.

"Mom! Daddy!" She said trying to get them. It didn't work however, and Van Helsing tied Winnie up.

"I'm gonna force you to watch your parents die!" He said evilly.

"Why are you doing this Van Helsing? I thought you changed your opinion of monsters?" Winnie asked.

"You fool! Did you really think I would abandon my family's legacy?" He said.

"Don't look at us sweetie! Just close your eyes!" Wanda said.

"Van Helsing! I'm gonna kill you when I get free!" Wayne yelled.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Van Helsing said.

He pulled out a gun and shot Wayne with a silver bullet, killing him instantly.

"Nooooo! Daddy!" Winnie screamed trying to get free so she could save her mom. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vein and Van Helsing shot Wanda with another silver bullet, killing her. Winnie was bawling over her parent's murder.

"Mom, Daddy! Nooooo!" She screamed in tears.

"You monster!" Winnie screamed at Van Helsing. He laughed evilly and Winnie woke up. Her fur was on edge and she was panting really fast.

"Have another nightmare sis?" Willie asked. She looked over at him and nodded fearfully.

"Yes!" She said.

"Dennis isn't going to think any different of you if you use your binky!" He said.

"No! I don't want him to know!" She said.

Willie sighed at how stubborn his sister was being and went back to sleep. His sweet dreams were interrupted by a nightmare.

Willie came back inside the house after playing outside. Winnie gave him an angry stare.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean sis? I live here!" He said.

"Not anymore you don't. Haven't you heard? You're not welcome here anymore!" She said.

"What?! Why!?" He asked.

"We don't want you anymore!" Willa said.

Willie began to tear up. Why were his sisters being so mean? Then Wanda stepped up to Willie.

"You're not cute anymore! We have Sunny for that." She said.

Willie started crying.

"Crying isn't going to save you!" Wanda said picking Willie up and throwing him out the door.

"I thought you loved me Mommy!" Willie said in tears.

"How could I love a boy that misbehaves? You're the worst son ever!" Wanda said.

Willie didn't understand, he was learning to behave better, so why was his mom being this way?

Willie saw Sunny standing in the doorway.

"Good bye ex-brother! I'm the cute one now!" She said.

Willie woke up from the nightmare.

"Noooo! Mommy!" He screamed. That woke everyone up.

"What's wrong baby brother?" Winnie asked.

"I had a bad dream!" He said tearfully.

Willa went over to Willie and hugged him.

"Am…am I a bad brother sis?" Willie asked. Winnie and Willa both smiled at him.

"Are you kidding? You're the best little brother in the galaxy Willie! Even if you do annoy me sometimes." Winnie said.

"You're the best brother ever Willie! I love you so much!" Willa said.

Willie smiled and gave Willa a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Willa." He said.

"Love you Wii Wii!" Sunny said.

Willie gave Sunny a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too little sis." He said.

"You're not going to get rid of me?" He asked.

"What? We would never do that baby brother!" Winnie said.

Hearing all this made Willie feel a little better. A few minutes later, Wanda came into Winnie's room.

"What's going on? I heard Willie screaming." She said.

"He had a bad dream Mommy." Willa said.

"Ohhh, come hear sweetie." Wanda said holding out her arms. Willie went over to her and hugged her.

"Am I a bad son Mommy?" He asked.

Wanda felt her hear shatter in two when he asked that.

"Of course, not sweetie! Why are you asking?" She said.

"In my dream you threw me out! And you said you didn't love me anymore!" He said.

"What? I would never do something like that! Mommy loves you very much sweetie. She always has, and she always will!" She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"I love you too Mommy!" He said.

Winnie then thought of something that might make Willie feel better. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a blue binky that looked just like hers.

"Here, you can have this baby brother." She said giving him the binky.

"Where did you get this sis?" He asked.

"Well, before I was born, Mom and Daddy got a blue binky because they assumed, I was gonna be a boy. When I was born though, they got the pink binky for me. I asked Mom what I should do with the blue binky when I got older and she said I should keep it for when I have children, or if I had any little brothers, I could give it to one of them. So, I'm giving it to you Willie." She said.

"Really? Thanks sis!" He said. He put the binky in his mouth and happily started sucking on it. It also started lulling him back to sleep. Wanda smiled and hugged Winnie.

"That was very nice of you sweetie. Helping your little brother like that." She said.

"Of course, I'll do anything to help Willie." She said.

Wanda left the room and everyone went back to sleep.

Except for Winnie, she had a little trouble going back to sleep. A few minutes passed and she fell asleep again with wonderful dreams.

She wished once again.

In the lost city of Atlantis, Dracula had just saved Ericka's great grandfather from death. There was a long speech about the legacy of humans and monsters and all that good stuff. It looked like something out of a movie.

That wasn't the most interesting part though. Dracula and Ericka had zinged! Winnie saw this as the perfect opportunity to zing with Dennis. She walked up to him and got very close to his face.

"Look at me Dennis, look at me!" Winnie demanded. Dennis became increasingly annoyed with Winnie as she continued.

"Come on, you can't deny it." She said. Finally, Dennis had enough and pushed Winnie to the ground.

"Get away from me filthy wolf!" He said. Winnie was shocked. He's never said anything like that before.

"Why did do you do that Dennis?" She asked, a few tears streamed down her cheek.

"You're insane!" Dennis snarled. "I would never be friends with a furry idiot like you!"

Winnie started crying a bit. Why was Dennis being so mean?

"Zi-Zing zing?" Winnie was about to say something, but was interrupted by Dennis.

"Hush your mouth!" Dennis exclaimed. "I would never zing with someone like you! Never!"

"B-But…" Winnie couldn't get any more words out as Dennis picked her up in his bat form and carried her to the edge.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Dennis exclaimed as he tossed Winnie over the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as she fell to her death while Dennis laughed evilly.

Winnie woke up gasping. That nightmare may have been short, but it was very scary! She looked around and noticed Dennis, Willa, and Sunny were still asleep. Willie was awake however, and took his binky out of his mouth so he could talk.

"Did you have another night…" Willie began to ask, but he was interrupted as Winnie began crying.

"It must have been pretty bad." He said as Winnie nodded.

"Just use your binky sis! It'll make you feel better!" Willie said.

"No! I won't do it!" She said.

Willie sighed. He loved his big sister, but she was very stubborn sometimes. He put his own binky back in his mouth and went back to sleep.

Winnie was a little scared of going back to sleep, but she closed her eyes and fell asleep once again. Sweet dreams awaited her.

Unfortunately, it was anything but sweet.

Winnie and her mom were watching a play that was being put on by Dennis and his classmates. Afterwards, Winnie snuck away from Wanda and went to find Dennis.

"That was an amazing performance my zing!" Winnie told him when she finally met up with him.

"Thanks Winnie! I'm glad you liked it!" He replied.

"Wanna play with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" He said.

The two friends ran off to play together in an abandoned barn they found. They played games like hide and seek, and tag. Suddenly, the barn door was slammed shut by the wind and an iron bar dropped over the door, locking the two of them inside.

"Oh no!" Winnie exclaimed, running over to the door and trying to get it open. No matter what she did, it wouldn't open.

"We're trapped Dennis!" She said fearfully.

"No way, there has to be a way out!" He said.

"Look around! There is no way out!" She said. There were windows in the barn, but there were boards nailed to them so that wasn't an option to get out. It was a very cold winter night, so it would only be a matter of time before Dennis and Winnie froze to death. The two of them called for help for several hours. They soon realized they weren't going to get out alive.

Winnie shivered. "We-Well, this i-is it Dennis. We're not getting out of here."

Dennis shivered too. "I-it seems that way."

"Well, the-there is something I want to tell you before I die." Winnie said.

"Wh-what's that?" Dennis asked.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too! I have si-since I met you!" He said.

The two of them shared a kiss before accepting their fates. Wanda noticed by now that Winnie was missing and searched everywhere for her. She came to the barn where they were locked and managed to break down the door. Sadly, it was too late; Dennis and Winnie had frozen to death. Wanda wept over their deaths.

Winnie gasped and sat up in her bed. She looked over at Dennis to make sure he was okay. He was sound asleep. She wanted to hug him, but didn't want to wake him up.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Willie, he was awake again along with Willa.

"You had another nightmare didn't you sis?" Willie asked.

Winnie nodded. "Yes!"

"Use your binky sis! It will help!" Willa said.

"I'm 9 years old Willa! I'm too old to be using a binky!" Winnie said.

Willie and Willa sighed. They knew the only way they were going to get back to sleep was to help Winnie through this.

"Come on sis!" Willa said getting out of bed followed by Willie.

"Where are we going?" Winnie asked.

"We're gonna help you get rid of these nightmares so we can get some sleep!" Willie said.

Winnie got out of bed and followed her brother and sister. She looked over at Dennis, who was still asleep.

"I'll be back zing zing." She said to him. "I'm gonna get rid of these stupid nightmares."

Winnie, Willa, and Willie walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a remake of Studio Zolo's story called Howling Slumber Party with a few added elements. As such, there are similarities between this story and the original. Many thanks to Studio Zolo as he helped me come up with the nightmare of Van Helsing. Until next time, take it easy.**


End file.
